London Buses route 73
History At 3 October 1934: Stoke Newington to Richmond via Newington Green, Essex Road, Islington, King's Cross, Euston, Tottenham Court Road, Oxford Circus, Marble Arch, Hyde Park Corner, Knightsbridge, Kensington, Hammersmith, Barnes and East Sheen. 17 April 1935: Summer Sunday service extended from Richmond via Petersham, Ham and Kingston to Hampton Court. This extension ran between the following dates (first and last days listed): *21/4/35-29/9/35 *11/4/36-4/10/36 *28/3/37-3/10/37 *8/5/38-9/10/38 *9/4/39-29/10/39 *24/3/40-10/11/40 *6/4/41-26/10/41 5 June 1935: Summer Saturday PM service extended from Richmond to Hampton Court. This extension ran between the following dates (first and last days listed): *8/6/35-26/10/35 *30/5/36-3/10/36 4 March 1936: Certain Monday-Friday AM journeys extended from Richmond to Kingston. 7 October 1936: Saturday service withdrawn between Richmond and Hampton Court. 1 November 1939: During winter, the Monday-Saturday evening service suspended between Hammersmith and Richmond due to blackout restrictions. This happened on the following dates: *1/11/39-15/5/40 *The service was not suspended in Winter 1940/41 or 1941/42 *28/10/42-21/4/43 *27/10/43-19/4/44 *25/10/44-2/5/45 14 May 1941: Monday-Friday extension to Kingston withdrawn. 29 October 1941: Withdrawn between Richmond and Hampton Court. 2 May 1945: Full service restored between Hammersmith and Richmond. 1 October 1958: Sunday service extended from Richmond via Twickenham and Whitton to Hounslow, replacing route 27A. 26 November 1958: Monday-Saturday service extended from Richmond to Hounslow, replacing route 33. 31 December 1966: Monday-Saturday service withdrawn between Richmond and Hounslow, and further withdrawn on Mon-Fri outside peak hours between Hammersmith and Richmond, replaced by new route 33. 24 January 1970: Monday-Saturday service withdrawn between Hammersmith and Richmond. 28 October 1978: Withdrawn between Twickenham and Hounslow, replaced by route 281. 4 September 1982: Withdrawn between Hammersmith and Twickenham, replaced by route 33. 11 July 1987: Sunday service converted to one-person operation. 13 August 1988: Withdrawn between Hyde Park Corner and Hammersmith, and instead diverted to Victoria. This section replaced by new route 10. Sunday garage journeys extended from Stoke Newington to Stamford Hill. 2 June 1990: Full Sunday service extended from Stoke Newington to Stamford Hill. Between 1995 and 2001: Most journeys (but no peak hour service) extended from Stoke Newington/Stamford Hill to Tottenham, instead of just garage journeys. 4 September 2004: Converted to one-person 'bendy bus' operation. Withdrawn between Seven Sisters Station and Tottenham. 3 September 2011: Converted to double-deck operation. Withdrawn between Stoke Newington and Seven Sisters. Operators Route 73 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: before 3 October 1934-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *Leaside/Arriva London: 1 April 1989-present Garages Route 73 has been operated from the following garages: *Mortlake (M): before 3 October 1934-29 August 1982 *Tottenham (AR): before 3 October 1934-3 September 2004 *Cricklewood (W): before 3 October 1934-29 October 1935 *Riverside ®: 21 April 1935-4 October 1936; 31 January 1981-24 June 1983 *Hounslow (AV): 5 October 1958-1 October 1965 *Twickenham (AB): 15 December 1962-2 October 1965 *Shepherds Bush (S): 25 June 1983-12 May 1988 *Muswell Hill (MH): 2 February 1986-5 July 1987 *Stamford Hill (SF): 14 August 1988-30 August 1992; 3 September 2011-present *Leeside Road (LV): 4 September 2004-2 September 2011 Route description - list of stops Route departing Victoria * Victoria Bus Station * Grosvenor Gardens * Wilton Street * Hyde Park Corner * London Hilton Hotel * Dorchester Hotel * Marble Arch * Marble Arch Station * Selfridges * Oxford Street / John Lewis * Great Titchfield Street / Photographers Gallery * Tottenham Court Road * Percy Street * Goodge Street Station * Warren Street Station * Euston Square Station * Euston Station * British Library * King's Cross Station * King's Cross Road * Penton Rise * Penton Street * Baron Street / Chapel Market * White Lion Street * Angel Station * Islington Green * Packington Street * Cross Street * Essex Road Station * Northchurch Road * Ockendon Road * Newington Green Road / Balls Pond Road * Beresford Road * Newington Green * Clissold Crescent * Barbauld Road * Stoke Newington Town Hall * Bouverie Road * William Patten School * Stoke Newington High Street / Garnham Street * Northwold Road / Stoke Newington Common * Stoke Newington Common Route departing Stoke Newington * Stoke Newington Common * Stoke Newington High Street * William Patten School * Bouverie Road * Stoke Newington Town Hall * Barbauld Road * Clissold Crescent * Green Lanes * Newington Green * Beresford Road * Balls Pond Road * Essex Road / Marquess Road * Northchurch Road * Essex Road Station * Cross Street * Packington Street * Islington Green * Angel Station * Pentonville Road / Baron Street * Penton Street / Chapel Market * Penton Rise * King's Cross / Caledonian Road * King's Cross Station * St Pancras International Station * British Library * Euston Station * Euston Square Sation * University College Hospital * Torrington Place * Chenies Street * Great Russell Street * Tottenham Court Road Station * Oxford Street / Soho Street * Great Titchfield Street / Photographers Gallery * Oxford Street / John Lewis * Selfridges * Marble Arch * Dorchester Hotel * London Hilton Hotel * Hyde Park Corner * Wilton Street * Bressenden Place * Victoria Bus Station Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Victoria Victoria Bus Station, Wilton Road, Victoria Street, Grosvenor Gardens, Grosvenor Place, Duke of Wellington Place, Hyde Park Corner, Park Lane, Cumberland Gate, Tyburn Way, Marble Arch, Oxford Street, Tottenham Court Road, Euston Road, Euston Bus Station, Grafton Place, Churchway, Euston Road, Pentonville Road, Baron Street, White Lion Street, Upper Street, Islington Green, Essex Road, Newington Green Road, Newington Green, Albion Road, Stoke Newington Church Street, Stoke Newington High Street, Northwold Road, Stoke Newington Common Route departing Stoke Newington Stoke Newington Common, Rectory Road, Brooke Road, Stoke Newington High Street, Stoke Newington Church Street, Albion Road, Newington Green, Newington Green Road, Essex Road, Islington Green, Upper Street, Pentonville Road, King's Cross Bridge, Grays Inn Road, Euston Road, Gower Street, Bloomsbury Street, New Oxford Street, Oxford Street, Park Lane, Hyde Park Corner, Duke of Wellington Place, Grosvenor Place, Bressenden Place, Buckingham Palace Road, Terminus Place, Victoria Bus Station Timetable information First bus from Victoria: 0510 First bus from Stoke Newington: 0445 (0616 Saturdays, 0619 Sundays) Last bus from Victoria: 0111 (0105 Friday/Saturday) Last bus from Stoke Newington: 0014 Routes 73 and N73 combine to provide a 24-hour service between Victoria and Stoke Newington High Street Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:Leaside Category:Arriva London Category:Mortlake (M) Category:Tottenham (AR) Category:Cricklewood (W) Category:Riverside (R) Category:Hounslow (AV) Category:Twickenham (AB) Category:Shepherds Bush (S) Category:Muswell Hill (MH) Category:Stamford Hill (Arriva, SF) Category:Leeside Road (LV) Category:Buses serving Victoria Category:Buses serving Hyde Park Corner Category:Buses serving Marble Arch Category:Buses serving Oxford Circus Category:Buses serving Tottenham Court Road Category:Buses serving Warren Street Category:Buses serving Euston Category:Buses serving King's Cross Category:Buses serving Islington Category:Buses serving Newington Green Category:Buses serving Stoke Newington Category:Buses formerly serving Knightsbridge Category:Buses formerly serving Kensington Category:Buses formerly serving Hammersmith Category:Buses formerly serving Barnes Category:Buses formerly serving East Sheen Category:Buses formerly serving Richmond Category:Buses formerly serving Petersham Category:Buses formerly serving Ham Category:Buses formerly serving Kingston Category:Buses formerly serving Hampton Court Category:Buses formerly serving Twickenham Category:Buses formerly serving Whitton Category:Buses formerly serving Hounslow Category:Buses formerly serving Stamford Hill Category:Buses formerly serving Tottenham Category:Buses serving London Borough of Westminster Category:Buses serving London Borough of Camden Category:Buses serving London Borough of Islington Category:Buses serving London Borough of Hackney Category:Routes running in 1934